Do You Wanna?
by Effrijim
Summary: Harry and Sirius have been going out for a while and Harry pops the question and i don't mean marrige SBHP


Harry paced up and down the aisle of the grocery store. He kept pausing and looking at the section of condoms, shaking his head and walking again. It had been two months since he and Sirius had started dating and they hadn't had sex yet.

He was starting to second guess himself and wondering if Sirius didn't find his attractive enough or if Sirius was having second thoughts about their relationship. He bit his lip and stared at the condoms once again, he nervously looked over his shoulders and let his hand dart forward and grab the first box it came in contact with.

He darted quickly with his head down to the cashier and placed his item down on the conveyer belt. The cashier rang them up and Harry paid quickly and kept his head down. He got into his car and drove to Sirius's house and unlocked the door with his copy of the key and found that all the lights were off and it appeared that no-one was home.

Harry took off his shoes and hung up his jacket in the closet before going upstairs to Sirius's bedroom and depositing the box of condoms in the nightstand. He darted back downstairs and found a bottle of wine and a couple glasses and took them upstairs.

Sirius arrived home not long after walked upstairs and smiled at Harry who was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "Hey babe." He said and kissed Harry on the cheek, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"To the fact that I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend." Harry said grinning at Sirius.

Sirius climbed onto the bed next to Harry and noticed the bottle of wine and the couple of glasses on top of the nightstand. "Wine?"

Harry nodded and grabbed the bottle and poured both him and Sirius a glass. "A toast to us." Harry said and held his glass up.

"A toast to forever." Sirius said and clinked his glass against Harry's. They both drank from their glasses, and Harry set his down on the night stand.

"Sirius…" He said quietly, "Why….why haven't you….you know…"

"What?" Sirius said taking a sip of wine.

"Why haven't you fucked me yet!" Harry cried out quickly.

Sirius choked on his wine and it took him a couple of seconds to swallow. "W-what?"

"Why haven't we slept together?" Harry said, his face starting to blush, "I mean…you don't have to sleep with me….if you don't want to….but…but I really want to sleep with you. I love you Sirius."

Sirius blinked for a second and set his glass onto the floor. He leaned in and tipped Harry's head up and kissed him. "Don't be silly, of course I want you."

Harry smiled bashfully and Sirius growled, "Now, if you want sex we should start getting these clothes off."

Sirius's hands gently pulled Harry's shirt up and off over his head. Harry let a small gasp escape as Sirius's mouth descended upon his chest kissing, licking and nibbling every inch. Harry reached up and pulled Sirius's shirt off of him and bucked up flipping Sirius onto his back.

Harry started at Sirius's ear and nibbled the soft flesh before running his tongue along Sirius's jaw line and down onto his neck. Harry nuzzled into the crook of Sirius's neck and felt Sirius's arms wrap around him. While kissing Sirius's neck, Harry let his hand travel down to the top of Sirius's pants. Teasingly he undid the belt ever-so-slowly and with the same deliberate slowness, unzipped them.

Sirius quickly kicked them off and arched his back as Harry's hand slid into his boxers and stroked his cock. "Goddamn Harry…" He panted, "If you want this to last, you've got to stop that, oh god…."

Harry got the message and stopped stroking Sirius giving the taller man the opportunity to flip him back onto his back. Sirius ferociously kissed Harry and yanked off Harry's pants and boxers.

Harry's hand reached out and grabbed the nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms and tossed them at Sirius. Sirius grinned, "You planned so well." Sirius opened the box and ripped one open and put it on.

"Suck" He said offering two fingers to Harry. Harry complied and sucked Sirius's fingers until they were lubricated enough for Sirius to prepare him. Sirius gently slid in one finger and Harry squirmed slightly. "Relax babe." Sirius whispered and slid in the other finger and scissored them to stretch out Harry's passage.

"Are you ready?" Sirius panted as he positioned himself.

"More ready than you can imagine." Harry replied, his eyes glistening with lust.

Sirius offered his hand to Harry who took it in his mouth and when Sirius thrust into him he bit down to ease the pain. Once Harry got used to the fullness, Sirius began to slowly pump in and out of him. Soon Harry caught the rhythm and began thrusting his hips in time with Sirius. Both were panting and sweat rolled over their skins. Harry's hand clawed at Sirius's back as he could barely control his ecstasy and Sirius began to thrust faster and faster in his fervor. With twin screams, the two climaxed and let their bodies collapse in satisfied exhaustion.

Sirius pulled out of Harry and rolled off onto the side of the bed and panted, "I love you Harry."

"That was perfect Sirius…" Harry panted, happiness exuding from his voice, "Even in my mind I couldn't have made it that wonderful…."

"Well then…I guess we'll just have to use up the rest of that box of condoms." Sirius laughed and rolled over to spoon Harry, and even though he couldn't see his face he knew that Harry was blushing at the very thought.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Here's to protection! XD

I kinda thought that wizards wouldn't use muggle protection...but...since Harry grew up Muggle and most likely had a muggle sex ed class, i figured that he'd go for what was most familiar to him for protection. Who knows, a screwed up contraception spell might end up castrating someone, so for a person as inexpirienced as Harry condoms were probably a smarter move.

There, now i have justified the condoms.


End file.
